Dreams of Happiness
by littledinosaure
Summary: Emma has a one night stand with a complete stranger. What she first thought would be a meaningless encounter quickly turns into a very compromising situation as she comes across the other woman in a completely unexpected setting.


**Prologue**

Raven hair falls around the woman's face like a satanic aureole as her head hits one of the white pillows of the bed beneath her. Her luscious crimson lips part slightly as a gasp escapes her mouth. She's half-undressed, button up shirt half-ripped open, hanging loosely around her midriff, skirt bunched up around her waist. Her breast rise slightly, dark rosy peak seemingly aching to be touched by the hands dancing above them.

Regina, she said her name was when they met earlier that night.

Emma moans, pants loudly, her palms obliging greedily to the silent demand. Thick lashes flutter open to reveal a hooded stare, two beads of charcoal burning with a dangerous fire graze Emma's skin. A firm hand grasps at her neck, digging through golden strands of hair and pulling her forward into a searing kiss. The blonde completely loses control, fingers slipping between them to penetrate the woman beneath her, harshly, with no preamble, following a rapidly increasing rhythm. Teeth sink painfully into Emma's bottom lip, piercing through skin, the faint metallic taste of blood mixing to the ones of champagne and lipstick. A warm intoxicating tongue caresses her own in a broad stroke and she closes her eyes at the sensation, shivers spreading down her back. She pulls backwards, lips hovering over the plump red ones of the other woman, their ragged breaths mingling deliciously.

Emma growls. Her pants and underwear, still around her calves, are restricting her movements. She tries to push them off with her feet, but they seem unwilling to comply. She pulls away, hands frantically scrambling with her jeans. Regina lands a hand, pulling roughly at the blonde's bra as she frantically tries to snap it open, her urgency making her clumsy. She quickly abandons and opts for pulling other woman's bra straps down, nails dragging over snowy white skin. As soon as the two white hills are uncovered, the raven haired beauty's lips snatch to the rosy fruit elevated on the mound of Emma's right breast. Pearls of white scrap against pink flesh as a tongue flickers swiftly over sensitive skin.

A loud moan escapes Emma's mouth. One of her hands fly upwards, her nails digging crescents into Regina's shoulder in a desperate attempt to anchor herself through the raging storm threatening to take over her body. Her other arm lays limply at her side, fingers still tangled in the fabric of her own jeans. Head swirling, a deepening flush coloring her chest and cheeks, Emma tries to regain her composure as she quickly drowns in a ocean of overwhelming feelings.

Regina's lips switch to her neck, leaving a bruising sensation as she sucks hard at the other woman's pulse point. The small moment of reprieve between the two actions is enough to help the blonde clear her mind. Emma's hand pulls at her jeans as she frenetically tries to resume her previous task. When she finally able to push them off the edge of the bed, she grasp the brunette's waist with both hands, shoving her off of her. She almost propels her unto her back, but Regina soon meets her with an equal force.

Emma pulls back and their eyes lock with defiance, forest of green daring a midnight stare to come forward. A small smirk graces Regina's puffed red lips, mocking, teasing, filled with a smugness that completely overshadows the smeared lipstick that taints them. She lunges forward like a prowling tiger jumping on its prey, mouth clashing against mouth with eagerness, disorderedly, in a desperate craving. Emma yelps as she falls unceremoniously on her back, cascades of golden hair sprawling across white textile.

She tries to interchange their position, pushing on the mattress with both her hands, but her wrist are soon trapped by the other woman's grasp and pinned roughly above her head against the soft cushiony cover. An evil laugh slips through the mouth of the magnificent woman above her as she gracefully reposition herself unto one of the blonde's thighs, coating it with her arousal. A monstrous tide of butterflies washes over Emma's stomach as three fingers push inside of her, setting an unforgiving pace, palm brushing with every touch against the small bundle of nerves situated between her lips. A reticent cry of pleasure soars out of her mouth at the excruciatingly pleasant feeling creeping inside of her. She raises her leg up against the other woman's mound, pushing her down unto it with her now free hand.

"Regina..." she moans through her teeth as she feels the other woman sliding back and forth against her thigh energetically, following a rhythm set by her own fingers. Cries of pleasure mixing together in a incoherent musical concert. Emma's eyes are shut almost painfully closed.

Creases are drawing across her features as she loses herself to the agonizingly intense sensations overtaking her body. The hand holding her wrist down is becoming increasingly clammy as time goes on, slipping slightly over her skin.

Then she feels it, a sudden tension in the other Regina's lower body, her voice taking a sound of finality. Her eyes shoot open as she watches the woman above come undone. Head thrown back, parted lips, lusty stare, erected nipples swaying back and forth along with the graceful motion of her body. The sight above her so enthralling that she falls over the edge as the raven haired succubus sings the last notes of her climax.

Emma sighs as she feels Regina slump against her body.

A wave of shampoo and perfume brushes against her nose, an unexpectedly delicate floral scent. She takes in the soft fragrance as she basks into a post-coital bliss. She feels the other woman mumble something against her collarbone and watches her as she tries to pull the cover from under their bodies.

She rapidly understands her intent and is quick to help her, covering both of their bodies with the duvet. She pulls Regina back against her, enjoying the warm sensation of their intertwined limbs.

* * *

The next morning she wakes up to an empty bed. She notices that the room's curtains have been shut closed and that a pillow has been carefully slipped underneath her head. Pressing the heels of her palms against her eyes, she tries to chase away the last remains of her sleep. Flashes of the previous night crosses her mind. She sits up, back straight and eyes open with shock.

Emma isn't really the kind of person that indulges in meaningless sex with complete strangers. Being someone with deep trust issues, she usually avoids any form of intimacy. She throws herself back unto the mattress, arm falling over her eyes. The last hints of a lingering floral perfume caresses her senses.

She groans in frustration.

"Regina..." she whispers, echoing her own breathy moans of the previous night.

Merciless desire wraps around her body in a strong embrace. She breathes in a ragged breath, chest constricted under the pressure of her carnal yearning. She peeks under her arm, lashes batting softly over her skin. She scans the room and notices that her outfit of the previous day has been carefully folded and is now laying over an armchair near the window. Her shoes are properly aligned next to it and her cellular is sitting on top of the pile of clothes.

She walks and picks it up, scrolling through her messages.

There is one from her friend Ruby, inviting her to call her the moment she wakes up to share the most inappropriate details of her night. The rest of them are all from her roommate Mary Margaret, asking her about her whereabouts.

A sharp exhale, filled with frustration and shame, escapes from her mouth.

She calls Mary Margaret to let her in on her current situation. She offers her friend a brief explanation of what happened during her weekly ''girls' night out'' with Ruby, trying her best to ignore the silent reproaches hidden between the other woman's replies.

She throws her phone back the armchair the second her call is over. She walks over to the bathroom and jumps into the shower. She roughly scrubs off her body all signs of last night's deed, willing to wash away all memories of the raven haired mermaid haunting her thoughts. Images of sensual red lips dances at the surface of her mind, succulent forbidden fruits teasing her restlessly.

She wraps her arms around her body as she recalls the soft music of the beautiful stranger's voice singing into her ear.

"Fuck!" She growls as she realizes that Regina's presence would cling to her skin much longer than expected.


End file.
